


The Fall

by nurantarenendurath



Series: The Downfall of Darkness [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurantarenendurath/pseuds/nurantarenendurath
Summary: It is the beginning of time. The young and talented Maiar Mairon is working peacefully for his master Lord Aule. That is, until Melkor shows up. Melkor who brought misstone and disharmony into the Ainulindale. Melkor, the arch enemy of Aule. At first Mairon can't stand him at all. Yet he can't deny that the dark Valar has something about him, thats really attrackting.But how could he fall for a dark lord such as Melkor?!He can't!Or can he?





	1. The Fall Part 1

The Fall Part 1

The hammers in the halls of Aule were going down in a constant rhythm. The heat of the giant ovens brought small beads of sweat onto the foreheads of the concentrated smiths. No one spoke, yet still the work went on flawlessly, as usual among the spirits who served Aule.  
“Hey Mai.” Mairon tried to ignore the words he was just focusing on some very small metal parts, which hopefully would be part of a chandelier at some point. “Mai…” The words continued but still he didn’t react. “Psst Mairon.”  
A little piece of metal hit his head. “Common now, I know that you can hear me.” Mairon sighed and looked up. Curumo was standing next to him. His silly grin made him look like a fool; Maybe because he was a fool.   
He was even foolish enough to stop his work, although it was far from break time and lord Aule didn’t like it at all, when someone didn’t work, like they were supposed to.   
“What”, hissed Mairon, he didn’t have time for Curumos jokes. He had to focus. The chandelier was for the halls of the high lord Manwe at it should be finished as fast as possible.   
“Look over there.” Curumo nodded to the other end of the hall. Although he didn’t want to look, Mairon still risked a short glance in the direction. Lord Aule was standing there, near one of the entrances of the hall and he seemed to argue with someone.  
“What do you think, who is he talking with”, wondered Curumo full of curiosity. “None of my business”, replied Mairon, grabbed his hammer a new and continued refining the little metal pieces, so they would form little stars. He knew that the high lady Varda would like this kind of design.  
“Oh common, don’t leave me hanging, I’m just curios”, laughed Curumo. “You aren’t curios, you are lazy and annoying”, said Mairon. Curumo only grinned. He didn’t take anything serious, except for his own words. He was very focused on his voice.  
Mairon sometimes thought that Curumo would have a better home in the halls of lord Irmó or lady Nessa, who both liked poetry, while lord Aule didn’t like it at all.  
“Who is that?” Curumos smile turned into a very interested look. Again Mairon looked up and cursed Curumo for his distracting behavior. At the other end of the hall, lord Aule was now standing in front of another Ainur, who must’ve been hidden in the shadows of the entrance till this moment.   
It was a big man or better, a huge man. Lord Aule was big, but this Ainur overtopped him in height with nearly two heads. He had incredibly long and dark hair, which seemed to float around him like a dark coat full of sin.   
The Ainur looked down to lord Aule and so his face was hidden from Mairon. “Who cares, who he is, we have to work, especially you. You know what will happen, when lord Aule finds out, you weren’t working again”, warned Mairon and continued working.  
Of course he was curios too, but surely this Ainur was no one special, maybe a servant of lord Namó, they often were as dire as this guy. “Mairon.” Suddenly Curumo hit him on the shoulder. “For Erus sake, what”, shouted Mairon and lifted his eyes again.  
The big Ainur had turned around and now his face was clearly visible. Not only Maiorn and Curumo, but also everyone also stopped working at once. The skin was pale and also a little gray, like the old ash of a very hot fire. The mouth was thin, with lips as red as fire, which now formed a little smile.  
The face itself was very elegant, formed with the same precision as every Ainur, but it had sharp edges, which spoke of danger, as did the eyes. The eyes of the Ainur were black like the void. And still a fire seemed to be burning within them, like the eternal flame.  
Those eyes stared at all the servants of Aule, as if they were nothing but a joke. Slowly everyone lowered their eyes again, for they couldn’t stand the force of their gaze.  
Then the eyes found Mairon, their fire was pointed at him. For a few moments they fought with their eyes, then the lips smiled even wider and the eyes continued their journey through Aules halls. “Melkor”, whispered Mairon in shock.


	2. The Fall Part 2

“It is really him, isn’t it?” Curumo sounded more astounded than he should have been in this situation. “Don’t look at him”, ordered Mairon, who was trying to focus on his work again but failed instantly.  
Everyone had heard of Melkor, in more than one way. Mairon still remembered the time, when this Ainur raised his voice against those of every other Ainur in existence and still managed to defeat the opposing voices two times.  
He was without a doubt the most powerful being of Ea and he didn’t seem to sympathize with the idea of the other Valar, to bring live and peace into the world. There were rumors that he desired the throne of high lord Manwe and that he was ready to fight for it.  
And now this Ainur, who was part of nearly every curse lord Aule ever shouted, was standing at the entrance of the halls of his big rival and grinning at his servants, as if they were nothing more than tools.  
“I’m surprised Aule.” Mairon had to look up again. All his tries to start working again had been pointless and now Melkor began to speak. He didn’t even have to higher his voice. It was dead silent in Aules halls and everyone heard him.  
“I would’ve expected more from your so called Great Halls, but now I see they are nothing but a little shed full of unskilled cretins.” Again his eyes wandered through the halls and challenged every servant of Aule to defend the halls of their master.  
Mairon dared to meet the challenge. “The only cretin I see, is standing there and is talking about things he doesn’t understand at all.” Melkors eyes met Mairons again, but this time with a new expression. Mairon couldn’t really put his finger on it, but he believed to recognize acknowledgement in Melkors gaze.  
“Those are big words for someone so small”, smiled Melkor. He didn’t seem upset at all, more like amused. Mairon was very surprised. “Let the Maiar be at peace Melkor”, demanded lord Aule. “He is right, now go you aren’t welcome in my halls.” The look of Lord Aule was absolutely deadly.  
Melkor wasn’t faced by this at all. He still was looking at Mairon. Mairon was looking back and didn’t even think about lowering his eyes. He wouldn’t let Melkor win, like he won two times in the Ainulindale.  
Slowly Melkor turned from Mairon to Aule, a last glance of his black eyes found Mairon, then he looked down to Aule. “Fine, I will go”, he said but he didn’t sound like h was doing it because Aule demanded him to.  
“But tell me.” Melkor turned around again, his eyes were now filled with curiosity and something else, Mairon couldn’t really recognize. “Who is this Maiar. Who is defending your halls more than you are doing it?” It seemed like Melkor was talking to Mairon, more than to lord Aule.  
“My name is Mairon”, answered Mairon since lord Aule didn’t answer. “Mairon, the blacksmith of Almaren”, added Mairon. He liked his title and thought that he could impress Melkor with it, but the dark Valar simply chuckled a bit.  
“Well Mairon, blacksmith of Almaren”, said Melkor. Mairons name flew over his lips like a soft summer breeze, Mairon shivered a little bit. “It was nice meeting you.” With those words Melkor turned away and left the halls of Aule.  
Mairon stared at the entrance. He couldn’t really think. What had he done, he spoke against Melkor, the most powerful being of Ea. And this being just smiled at him. A strange feeling rose in Mairon. Somehow he wanted to see this smile again.


	3. The Fall Part 3

It was getting late, the light off Ormal was slowly fading, while the light of Illuin was getting stronger. Mairon was focused on the little metal pieces in front of him. Now every single one of them was a tiny star, which shone with a calming light.  
After Melkor left the forge the servants of Aule continued their work, even Curumo did so. No one said something about Mairons words. Even lord Aule had remained silent and just left his halls with a strange look on his face.  
Now it was nearly Night in Almaren and Mairon was the only one who still was working in the halls. He didn’t even take a Break; he had worked through the whole day, just to clear up his thoughts.   
But as much as he tried, he just couldn’t forget the smile of Melkor. Again Mairon shook his head to banish the thought from his mind. What was he even thinking? Melkor was a suspicious, infamous troublemaker and nothing more. So why couldn’t Mairon just forget about his dumb grin.  
“Mairon.” He looked up to see, who called him. Lord Aule was standing at the entrance, where Melkor stood before, above his palm there floated a little flame, which lightened up the forge.   
“What in Erus name are you still doing here?” Aule shook his head, he was looking rather concerned. “I’m sorry Lord Aule”, answered Mairon. “I was lost in my work, I forgot the time.” That was a lie, he had been very aware of the time, he just didn’t want to go.  
His thoughts were one big mess and he didn’t feel ready to leave the forge and to meet up with the other Maiar. “I think I know what’s up here”, said Lord Aule and came closer. The warmth of his flame made Mairon feel better immediately.  
“You do”, wondered Mairon, since he himself didn’t really know what was up, he was very confused. Aule nodded and sat onto the big anvil next to Mairon. “Melkor can be very…” Aule stopped and thought for a moment. “Confusing.” That didn’t seem to be quite the right word, but Mairon didn’t say anything.  
“Especially for those, who dare to talk up to him.” A thin smile came upon Aules lips. “I’m very sorry about that, I just got carried away, I needed to defend you and your halls”, apologized Mairon. Lord Aule laughed shortly and shook his head.  
“I’m able to take care of myself, you know.” Mairon lowered his look. He was ashamed and realized that this was a reason for his long work too. “But nonetheless you were quite brave”, lord Aule continued. “Foolish, but brave.”   
Mairon looked up again. Lord Aule was smiling at him with a mixture of respect and amusement. “And you said the things I wanted to say deep down”, he confessed furthermore. “Really.” Mairon couldn’t really believe it.  
“Well maybe not exactly those words, but you get the point.” Aule winked at him and stood up again. “Now leave this hall immediately”, he ordered and pointed at the entrance. “You’re already working to much.”  
Mairon dared to grin a bit. “Yes My Lord”, he answered and lowered his head. He went around the anvil and to the entrance. “And don’t think about Melkor to much, he is just…” Aule stopped again and liefted his mighty shoulders. “He is just Melkor.”  
Mairon laughed. “I will keep it in mind.” He promised and left the halls. Now he was feeling better. Lord Aule really knew how to put a troubled mind to ease. Mairon was humming a little bit while he was walking down the high corridors which lead to the main hall of the Maiar.  
“Mairon the admirable.” He would’ve been a fool to forget this voice. He slowly turned around. Melkor stood there, leaning against a giant pillar and covered in the shadows which seemed to surround him.   
“A quite matching title.” Melkor smiled at him, like he did in the halls of Aule. “What do you want?” Mairon was trying not to look directly at Melkor. “I just want to talk”, laughed Melkor and came closer. “Just a little chat from Ainur to Ainur.”


	4. The Fall Part 4

“Why would I talk with you.” Mairon turned away, with no intension of speaking with Melkor. “Common, don’t be rude.” Melkors voice was surprisingly soft, just like his big hands, which he put on Mairons shoulders.  
Mairon pushed him away. “Don’t touch me”, he warned and little flames were flickering above his fingers. Normally he didn’t use magic against other Ainur but Melkor was another case.  
He was the one, who raised his voice against the first two themes and won, he was the one, confusing the plans of all the other Valar. It was a mere wonder that he still was living in Almaren like one of the Valar. Mairon didn’t even know that Melkor was in Ea.  
Melkor smiled a little, he didn’t seem to be faced by Mairons thread at all. “I didn’t know that Aules servants are such powerful spirits”, he smiled and came a bit closer. Mairon didn’t back up. He focused on Melkors forehead so he wouldn’t see his eyes, nor his smile.  
Both of those things were so soft, Mairon couldn’t really concentrate when he saw them. “Lord Aule is more powerful than you think Melkor,” hissed Mairon and tried to not be distracted by Melkors smell.  
The Ainur smelled like coal and ash and he had an Aura of enormous heat. It wasn’t like Aules Aura of calming warmth. It was like an inferno was raging near Mairon. Yet he tried to not be faced by that. He couldn’t let Melkor think, that he was astound by his power.  
“I meant it as a compliment”, claimed Melkor. “You don’t have to take anything so personal.” Mairon didn’t believe one single word. “Don’t bother me anymore, I’ve more important things to do”, he said, turned away and left.  
“I like that attitude”, laughed Melkor behind him. For one moment Mairon really thought about throwing a fireball at his smug face, but he resisted and went on. “This guy.” He shook his head, but although he didn’t like Melkor at all, there was still something.  
Mairon still could feel the heat of Melkors Aura, his enormous power. And he still saw his strangely soft smile, his glooming eyes. “What am I thinking.” He didn’t know and tried to clear his head, by thinking about his work.  
Yet every time he thought about the halls of Aule, the image of Melkor standing in the entrance appeared in front of him. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about this arrogant prick. Why tho….?


	5. The Fall Part 5

It was nearly completely dark in the halls of Irmó. Mairons steps sounded unnecessary loud although he snuck past the many doors, which leaded to the sleeping rooms of the Maiar of Almaren.  
As expected the only source of light, was a small ray, which came from the door, which lead to Mairons room. Well, not his room alone.  
“Where have you been, it’s disgustingly late, even for your standards.” Eonwe was looking at him, with his usual expression of concerned anger. This time he even sat in a chair in front of the door, the little bubble of light was slowly floating around his head.  
“I was at the halls of Aule”, Mairon explained honestly, yet he couldn’t help but think of Melkor and their brief talk. It hadn’t been a pleasure at all, but Mairon could still feel the heat of Melkors overwhelmingly powerful Aura.   
“I bet Lord Aule had to make you go again”, guessed Eonwe. He knew Mairon very well. But that was no surprise. They already shared a room, when Ea didn’t even exist. And in all this eons, nothing really changed about their relationship.   
Eonwe was still the more serious one, who liked fulfilling his duty to perfection. And he still waited for Mairon, when he didn’t come as expected. That happened a lot.   
“Maybe.” Mairon went past Eonwe and straight for his bed. He was really tired, but also very confused. The heat of Melkors Aura, the feeling of his gaze, the picture of his smile. Everything circled around in Mairons head over and over again. And still he didn't know, why that was the case.  
“Don’t you dare go to bed Gothaur”, warned Eonwe, turned his chair around and faced Mairon again. “Really…? The Gruesome. Now you are really exaggerating”, commented Mairon and sat down on his bed.   
It had been weaved by Lady Vaire herself, and it’s touch alone could make anyone sleepy, but Mairon was still quite awake. Which was partly Eonwes fault, but manly his own. Since he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Melkor.   
“You are gruesome, my old friend, believe it or not”, said Eonwe in all seriousness. Eonwe always took things way to serious. “To yourself and to me. I think I never stayed up so late.”   
Mairon chuckled. “No one is forcing you to wait for me every time”, he made clear. Eonwe shook his head. “No one but Eru himself”, he said dramatically. “Of course, my insomnia is one of Erus highest interests”, snorted Mairon sarcastically.  
“Eru told me:”, began Eonwe and cleared his throat. “Keep an eye on this Mairon, he is very foolish and reckless, and makes his friend stay up way too late.” Mairon couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course he did.” Eonwe still pretended to be serious and nodded. “Indeed he did.”  
“Well and I say:” Mairon lifted his finger, as if he would explain something of outermost importance. “Stop complaining and let me sleep.” Eonwe sighed. “Fine, but this talk isn’t over, my nocturnal friend”, warned he, ere he lifted his hand to catch the little light.  
“Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say this.” Mairon knew, that Eonwe was grinning, although he couldn’t see him. “Get some sleep Mai, you really need it.” Mairon heard the rustling of the sheets of Eonwes bed and also lay down.  
He was facing the dark ceiling and listened to Eonwes breath, which slowly but surely became more and more soft. Mairon didn’t close his eyes. He just lay there lost in his thought. Lost in the memories of his first meeting with Melkor. The one who arose in might.


	6. The Fall Part 6

The next few days weren’t good at all.  
First Mairon woke up way to late and the only thing Eonwe did, was laughing. “Oh hear me mighty Eru, a miracle has happened”, he laughed with tears of gold in his eyes. “Shut up”, ordered Mairon and threw a pillow at Eonwes head.   
“My apologies, oh mighty Gothaur”, said Eonwe and tried his best not to laugh, but he failed terribly. “I hate you”, growled Mairon. “Sure you do, you were insane if you didn’t”, Eonwe admitted, although he wasn’t serious at all.   
Without wasting any more time with Eonwe and his shenanigans, Mairon left the room and ran through the halls of Irmó. He passed by slow walking, chatting Maiar, who looked rather confused when they saw Mairon, who ran as if his life depended upon it.   
“This damned Melkor shall be cursed”, muttered Mairon, since the thoughts about this Melkor didn’t let him sleep for a long time. This was the first time he ever overslept and he hoped that Lord Aule would forgive him, but he wasn’t sure at all.   
It was a lucky coincidence that the halls of Aule were so close to those of Irmó. On his way, Mairon caught up to Curumo, who was calm as always. “Hurry up, we are way too late”, shouted Mairon. “Calm down Mai, it isn’t my first time being late and it won’t be my last”, grinned Curumo.  
“The only miracle today is, when Lord Aule forgives you again”, sighed Mairon and continued running, leaving Curumo behind, who didn’t seem hasted at all. When he came closer to the halls of Aule, he already heard the sound of the hammers on all kinds of metal. A symphony he loved to hear since the first days.   
Mairon slowed down and tried to lower his breath. He walked into the halls, as if nothing happened and hoped that nobody would notice. “I thought it isn’t like you to be late.” Mairon froze. He didn’t even made two steps and still someone noticed.  
“I’m very sorry…” he started and turned around but interrupted himself as soon as he saw, who was standing there. Melkor smiled at him in a way, which told Mairon more than enough about the arrogance of this Ainur.  
“It’s you.” With this words Mairon turned away and headed to his workplace. “Now, wait up for a moment”, asked Melkor and Mairon heard how his heavy steps were following him. “Why should I”, wondered Mairon. He didn’t stop till he reached his workplace.  
“Your fire burns quite hot, servant of Aule”, found Melkor with a tone of amusement in his voice, that Mairon didn’t like at all. It sounded as if Melkor was making fun of him. And considering who he was, that was quite likely.  
“Be carefull of this fire will burn you to. Now leave, I bet Lord Aule won’t like you to be here”, warned Mairon and his hands began to glow, as he concentrated some of his energy into them.  
“Stay calm little flame”, smiled Melkor, lifted his hand, liked his thumb and took Mairons hand, as if it was the most usual thing in Arda. A little sizzle could be heard, as the heat on Mairons hands evaporated the water on Melkors thumb. “Don’t waste all your heat.”  
Melkor let go of Mairons hand, turned around and left the halls of Aule without another word. Curumo was crossing ways with him at looked rather terrified. “What was he doing here.” He shivered and shook his head.  
Mairon didn’t answer; he just held his hand, where he still felt the warmth of the one of Melkor. His hands were so big, so warm, so strong… “I don’t know”, whispered Mairon, he didn’t even look at Curumo. “I don’t know.”


	7. The Fall Part 7

On the second day, Mairon didn’t oversleep, yet he dreamed of Melkor. It hadn’t been a particular kind of dream, Mairon just saw the Valar how he smiled and how he took his hand again. The warmth had been so real as if it really happened  
Mairon was very confused and walked to the halls of Aule in a rather slow pace. Of course Curumo wasn’t there, when he arrived, yet neither was Melkor. Mairon was surprised that he felt a little disappointed.  
But his disappointment vanished rather quickly, when he saw lord Aule standing at his workplace. And not only him. By his side was no one else but high lady Varda. Slowly Mairon came closer.  
“Excuse me, my lady, my lord, how did I deserve the honor of both of you being at my workplace”, wondered Mairon with a little bow. Lady Varda smiled a little. Her smile was like the stars itself, sparkling and shimmering, with a beauty no other being could ever achieve.   
“I came here to thank you, Aule showed me your process with the chandelier I ordered and it already is much more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen”, answered Varda, with a voice that was as soft as water. Mairon couldn’t help but feel immensely proud of himself.  
“Thank you very much my lady, yet please don’t speak too soon, the chandelier isn’t finished just now and he might disappoint you at last”, said Mairon, although he was pretty sure, that he would be able to make this work one of his greatest so far.   
“Don’t listen to him Varda, he is way too modest about his work”, laughed lord Aule. “I bet he is”, agreed Varda, with a small joyful smile, that made Mairons heart skip a beat. “You are too kind”, smiled Mairon and bowed again. He felt great, every thought about Melkor disappeared from his mind.  
“I think I’m not kind enough”, claimed Varda. Mairon looked up to her rather confused by these words. “To show how much it means to me, that you are making something with such beauty just for me, I’d like to invite you to the upcoming festivity.”  
Mairon was very astounded. “You mean the day of Arda.” Varda couldn’t possibly mean this festival, which the Valar were usually celebrating on their own. It was the day, when they first arrived in Arda and normally no Maiar took part in it.  
“Yes indeed, I’d be very happy, if you could show up”, said Varda. “Of course my lady”, answered Mairon with a very unusually high pitch in his voice. “Very well, I’ll see you there.” Varda smiled at him for a last time and then she left the halls, followed by only the stares of everyone present in there.  
“My lord, am I dreaming”, wondered Mairon and turned to Aule. The Valar laughed. “You aren’t Mairon, I can assure you.” Lord Aule came a little closer. “You deserved this, without a doubt.” He was looking around, as if he feared someone might hear him, then he came even closer.  
“I heard Manwe is searching for someone, who will serve as his right hand, the herald of the Valar”, he whispered. “I think you are one of the Maiar he thinks would be capabale of fulfilling this role.” Mairon gasped. “My lord, you can’t be serious, I’m just a smith, not a warrior.”   
Lord Aule shook his head. “I always thought, you were much more”, he said, turned around and left. Mairon stood there, as if he had been struck by lightning. Could it really be possible.   
For the rest of the day he was pretty sure, that nothing could bring him down from his euphoria. He worked the whole day, refined the chandelier and was as happy, as any Maiar could ever be. Until the evening.  
When he left the halls of Aule-rather early for his usual behavior-Melkor was already waiting for him in the aisle behind the entrance of the halls. Mairon sighed. “Don’t say a word, I’m in a very good mood and the sight of you alone sickens me enough”, he demanded.  
Melkor didn’t answer. He didn’t even grin as Mairon expected him to. He just stood there and looked rather serious. “Don’t trust the light.” The words were as dire as Melkors aura. “It might seem beautiful and desirable, but it will betray you.” He clenched his fist. “As it betrayed me.”  
Mairon just shook his head. “You are insane”, he said and just walked past Melkor. “I’m just seeing clear”, said Melkor behind him. “Someone seeing in a horde of blind fools isn’t insane”, he added. Mairon turned around to claim, that he wasn’t a fool or blind at all, but when he did Melkor was gone. And just a soft smell of a burning fire proved that he even had been there.


	8. The Fall Part 8

For the next few days Mairon was working very intensely. All his attention was focused in finishing the chandelier for Lady Varda. Even Melkor didn’t distract him, since the dire Valar didn’t appear at all. Mairon was really relieved about this fact and at the same time he was a little disappointed, though he never would’ve admitted that.   
Slowly but surely, the thoughts about Melkor disappeared from his mind and for the first time in what seemed like ages, he could really, totally focus on his work. But not for very long.  
It was maybe the third or fourth day of his intense work, when he was nearly finished. He just needed to attach the shimmering jewels to the chandelier so that it would spark like a star.   
The darkness dwelt in Almaren already and no one but Mairon was still working in the halls of Aule. Not even Aule himself. Absolut, sweet silence was around him. Only the sound of his hammer could be heard in the giant halls.  
“It is terrific.” Mairon missed Melkor only by an inch, as he turned around and punched in his direction. “You again”, hissed Maiorn, who had hoped that he finally got rid of Melkor. “Leave these halls immediately or I will make you”, warned Mairon totally serious.  
Just when he thought, he didn’t have to think of Melkor ever again, all the thoughts about the Valar came over him. “Easy there, little one, I don’t want to cause trouble. I saw the light in here and thought Aule was here.” Mairon didn’t believe Melkor at all.  
“He isn’t, now go your way”, her ordered and pointed to the exit of the halls. “Very well I will, but first.” He came closer, went past Mairon and stopped in front of the workdesk, on which the nearly finished Chandelier was laying. “Let me help you with this.”  
Ere Mairon could protest against it, Melkor had already lifted his hand. A mixture of red and black light rose from his palm and laid itself onto the chandelier. The shimmering jewels were now attaching themselves and a strange, but beautiful red shine seemed to glow out of the metal of the chandelier.   
“What did you just do?” Mairon tried really hard to not sound astounded, yet he failed terribly. The sight of the chandelier was just too wonderful. As if it didn’t really belong into this world.   
“In the right hands, even chaos can be beautiful”, said Melkor with a small smirk. “But don’t tell Manwe I helped you with this, he doesn’t really like my work”, advised Melkor an turned away. He headed to the exit, without looking back.  
“Melkor.” He stopped and turned his head to Mairon, who had shouted his name so loud, that it could’ve been heard in the whole halls of Aule. “Thank you.” Mairon was absolutely serious. Melkor did something really impressing and wonderful.  
The Valar smiled. A sweet soft smile, that made Mairon feel a little dizzy. “No problem blacksmith of Almaren.” He turned away again and left the halls, while Mairon was standing there and followed him with his eyes. His heart was beating strangely fast. “By Eru.” He shook his head. “What is happening here?”


	9. The Fall Part 9

As soon as Ormal became stronger on the next day, Mairon was awake. He was walking up and down nervously and prepared countless of wise words, he could say to the highest of the Valar. Cause this day was the day, he was delivering the finished chandelier and it was also the day of Arda.  
“What on Arda are you doing”, complained Eonwe from his bed. He had been woken up by Mairons fast and loud steps. “I’m going to meet all of the Valar, so excuse me, when I’m nervous”, defended Mairon his behavior. “The Valar.” Eonwe just raised his shoulders.   
“You can’t tell me, that this isn’t something special”, said Mairon quite confident about that. “Oh you think so. I don’t really, and I’m going to meet them too”, answered Eonwe pretty nonchalant. “You are invited too.” Mairon wasn’t sure how to think about that.  
“Why so surprised, I’m a powerful Maiar”, said Eonwe and yawned. “I guess you are.” Mairon shook his head. For one moment he really had been concerned, Eonwe might turn out as his rival for the role as herald of the Valar, but he was way too lazy and careless, to be trusted with such an important role.  
“However, I need to go now, there is a chandelier to be delivered”, announced Mairon, although it was still pretty early in the morning. “Please leave, so I may find some rest”, begged Eonwe ironically. “See you at the festival”, laughed Mairon and left their room.  
With quick steps, he was going to Aules halls. Lord Aule gave him a day of today, but still he was the first one to arrive in the halls, even before lord Aule himself. Mairon was humming, while getting the chandelier, which was still as beautiful as it had been the last night.  
“Melkor really outdid himself”, Mairon thought out loud. As much of a drag as the dire Valar was, he had an incredible power and was able to make the most beautiful things that Mairon had ever seen. He couldn’t help but think of Melkors smile and feel a little warm.   
Mairon shook his head. “Focus”, he ordered himself, got the chandelier into a cart and pushed it off, past the just incoming lord Aule. “Good morning”, wished Mairon and ere lord Aule could say something he was gone, into the direction of the center of Almaren.  
It didn’t take him long to get to his destination. A big, blue gate, guarded by too eagles marked the beginning of high lord Manwes and high lady Vardas personal home. “I’m Mairon, servant of lord Aule and here to deliver a chandelier for lady Varda”, called Mairon to the eagles. They didn’t even answer, the gate just opened.  
Mairon took a deep breath and stepped through the gate, into the first room. It was a high hall with giant windows, through which the light of Ormal shone. A big staircase lead upwards to other rooms, but Mairon didn’t need to drag the chandelier over it. Lady Varda was already standing at the beginning of the stairs, seemingly waiting for him.   
“Welcome Mairon, I didn’t expect you so early”, smiled Varda. “Excuse me my lady, but I wanted to bring the chandelier as soon as possible”, said Mairon, while trying to remain calm. Lady Varda was just too beautiful.  
“Is that it”, she wondered and pointed at the chandelier behind Mairon. “Yes indeed.” He stepped aside. Lady Vardas eyes widened. “What…” She shook her head and looked at Mairon, who didn’t understand her reaction. “How dare you.” Vardas eyes seemed to be on fire. Mairon fell down on his knees. What had he done to upset Varda that much?


	10. The Fall Part 10

“My lady, what…?” He was looking at Varda whose face was filled with anger. “How dare you bring HIS power in here.” She nearly hissed at Mairon. He had never seen her that angry. “Please my lady, I don’t understand”, said Mairon or better he whispered. He was too shocked to speak any louder.   
“Don’t you dare pretend to not know what I’m talking about.” Varda raised her hand and pointed at the chandelier. “This is the work of Melkor.” Mairon was surprised that Varda could recognize the power of Melkor, yet that didn’t explain her reaction.   
“What is all this noise about.” Both Mairon and Varda looked up in surprise when they heard this voice. A tall man with long silver hair, clothed all in blue came from the right and was walking down the stairs in all elegance possible. “High lord Manwe.” Mairon couldn’t express how it felt to meet him.  
But the circumstances weren’t the best, since he certainly did upset high lady Varda. However he managed to do so. “It is him”, claimed Varda an pointed at Mairon. “He dares to bring the power of Melkor here.” Manwe stopped and looked at Maiorn, scanned him with his gaze.  
“Is that true, Maiar”, he asked Mairon directly. “My Lord, I only brought the chandelier which the high lady demanded, yet Melkor did help me, He added the astonishing shimmer and shine which you can see on it”, admitted Mairon honestly.  
“Truly a work of my brother”, murmured Manwe to himself. “But don’t you know Maiar.” He looked at Mairon in a rather strict way. “That all he does is bring chaos and destruction.” He didn’t wait for Mairon to answer. “Don’t you know that everything he does is meant to fail Eru.”   
“But my lord, I’ve never seen something so beautiful before”, defended Mairon the creation of Melkor. It was truly a magnificent sight to see. “A fool tricked by his cunning”, sighed Manwe an lifted his hand. The air itself seemed to form a staff, which manifested in Manwes hand.  
“I don’t think you understand, Maiar. That Melkors powers are made to trick and manipulate others. This thing might seem beautiful to you, but it is hideous.”  
Mairon didn’t believe the words he heard. How couldn’t they see, that Melkor really did something special. “Destroy it please, I can’t take his corruption anymore”, asked Varda of Manwe, who just nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.” With a wave of his staff, Manwe destroyed the cart and the chandelier with mighty winds. Mairon just stood there in shock.  
The work of countless days. A work of outstanding beauty. It all was destroyed just in one moment. “Leave now Maiar, you aren’t welcome here any longer. I will talk with Aule about your punishment”, ordered Manwe. The gate behind Mairon opened itself and the eagles came in to bring Mairon outside.   
He didn’t resist, he just looked to the shards of the chandelier, which still were remarkably beautiful. “And don’t you dare come here tonight”, said Varda ere the gate was closed again. The eagles pushed Mairon away, he stumbled and fell to the ground. “Leave”, ordered one of them.  
With quivering legs Mairon went on his way, yet he didn’t really have a goal. He just wandered around in the bright and peaceful hallways of Almaren and wondered, how it came that he suddenly hated this place. All the light and the laughter, it seemed like a ridiculous illusion.  
“When the highest of the Valar are so blind that they can’t see true beauty what does this say about Almaren”, wondered Mairon for himself. Suddenly he knew, where he wanted to go, his steps fastened and he lifted his head. He was searching for someone. For someone, who warned him, that the light couldn’t be trusted.


	11. The Fall Part 11

Melkor seemed rather surprised to see Mairon. He just opened the door to his halls. Mairon didn’t even know that Melkor had halls in Almaren, yet apparently he did. It took him very long to find them. He even had to ask Gothmog and Ungolianth for directions, since those two were the only Maiar who openly served Melkor  
“Well if it isn’t the blacksmith of Almaren”, smirked Melkor, yet his smile faded as he saw how dire Mairon looked. “He said, he had something to say”, said Gothmog, who was standing behind Mairon, in his arms Ungolianth. Both of them were a terrible sight to see. Mairon wondered how they even got together.  
“You do”, wondered Melkor. “Only to you.” Mairon looked Melkor directly in the eyes. “Come in”, he said and stepped aside. “You stay outside, this is private”, he ordered towards the two other Maiar. “Whatever.” Gothmog lifted his shoulders turned away and left.  
While Melkor closed the door, Mairon had the chance to look around. The halls of Melkor didn’t really life up to their name. It was just a rather big room with few very comfortable looking chairs, a desk full of papers and a lit fireplace. The fire burning there had flames of blood red and black color. It was a fascinating sight.  
“So now, what is it?” Melkor really seemed concerned. And this concern brought all this terrible memories back to Mairon. He fell down on his knees. “They destroyed it”, he whispered while looking to the ground. “Who destroyed what.” Melkor seemed really confused.  
“The chandelier”, shrieked Mairon. “Manwe, Varda, they destroyed….” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. “They really did”, murmured Melkor. It was hard to say whether he was surprised or not. “I spent days; no weeks in forging it, perfecting it…” Mairon could hardly breathe. He was just so angry it was so unfair.  
“And they just…” He felt the hand of Melkor on his shoulders. “I’m very sorry about that Mairon”, he said. “It is not your fault.” Mairon looked to Melkor who really seemed very sorry for him. “Your power was the one thing, which made my work absolutely perfect and still they destroyed it, just because of that.”  
Melkors expression became very grim. “So they really fear my power.” His hand quivered a little, but nor in fear, it was anger. “How dare they reflect their hatred on you”, shouted Melkor. “Who is the true evil in here.” The whole world seemed to shake under his wrath.  
A deep sigh of Melkor brought the shaking to an end. “Come on take a seat”, he said and let himself fall into one of the chairs which were standing near the fire. Mairon stood up and sat down on the chair right in front of Melkor.  
“You were right”, he said. “The light betrayed me.” Melkor laughed shortly. “I never hated it more to be right”, he said full of bitterness. “They want to punish me”, whispered Mairon and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do.” Their eyes met as Mairon lifted his head. Melkor smiled a little. “Join me.”


	12. The Fall Part 12

“What.” Mairon blinked in confusion, stared at Melkor and couldn’t really grasp what the Valar just said. “Join me”, repeated Melkor and smiled. “If you do so, they won’t dare to punish you. They are afraid of my power. This act just proves it.”  
Mairon shook his head. “I can’t”, he murmured. “And why can’t you”, wondered Melkor. “Because the Valar hold you so precious?” He said sarcastically. “I’m a servant of Lord Aule”, said Mairon, as if this changed anything. “Aule won’t protect you.” Mairon knew that this was true, yet still he shook his head.  
“I will.” Melkor was absolutely serious. “But why?” shouted Mairon. “What is it about me, that you just won’t let go of me.” He wanted answers. He was desperate and confused; he was in fear and didn’t know who he could trust.   
“Well.” Melkor hesitated for a moment and looked away. “It’s strange”, he began. “When I first saw you, I felt this incredible power, this giant potential. That was just wasted in a place like the halls of Aule.” Melkor smirked a little. “And your words, they impressed me, as well as your works.”  
He looked Mairon directly in the eyes. “You are so much more than these Valar see in you and even more than you see in yourself.” Mairon couldn’t even think straight, he just looked at Melkor and wondered whether his lips had always been so tempting.  
“So join me and I shall show you, what you can do with such power.” Melkor stopped and just weited for Mairons answer. Yet he was so overwhelmed by everything, that he struggled to speak at all.   
“I’ve been a servant for long enough.” Those weren’t really his words, he hissed them, as if he had been possessed by an outer force. “You won’t be my servant”, said Melkor. “You shall be my right hand man, my consultant. And you shall take part in everything I do.”   
Those words so promising, the power so great. Mairon really considered it. The Valar had betrayed him, they hated what they couldn’t understand. And Melkor just wanted him because of his power and wisdom. The dark Valar could protect Mairon and could bring him to even more greatness. All this sounded perfect.  
“Melkor…” he began and stopped immediately. He couldn’t say it although he really wanted it. “Don’t say anything”, demanded Melkor. And so Mairon was quiet as the Valar came closer. He didn’t say a word when their lips met and still was silent when he wrapped his arms around Melkor and pulled himself closer.  
Melkors lip where sweet and salty at the same time, they were hot and cold, they were chaos and calm. Mairon drowned in his kisses and forgot the world around him. Till Melkor gently pulled away.   
“So”, he smiled. “I guess this is a yes.” Mairon laughed. “You bet it was.” His breath went really fast, his whole body felt hot. And Melkor held him, as if he were the most precious thing in Ea. “Now Lieutenant”, he began. “What do you think, we should do about those nasty Valar.”   
Mairon smiled. A small, villainous smile. “Well”, he began. “They destroyed my precious light.” He looked up to Melkor who already seemed really interested. “How about we destroy theirs.” A wide grin appeared on Melkors face. “An excellent plan”, he said ere he kissed Mairon again.   
“You will get your vengeance Lieutenant”, he murmured between two kisses. “And I will get mine.” Mairon felt like he was dreaming. He fell, he fell deep into darkness and yet he didn’t mind at all.


	13. The Fall Part 13

It was night in Almaren, the light of Illuin ruled the world with it’s shine of silver. Countless stares spread in the sky. Varda must’ve put some more there, just for the day of Arda.   
Mairon looked up in disgust. The stares had lost all their beauty in his eyes, just as their creator did. He hated both the creation and the creator and smiled as he thought about the plan he made together with Melkor. With Melkor, who was much more than just a burden. With Melkor whose lips were surprisingly soft.   
The Valar went off to destroy the lamps, which he could do very easy, since Mairon knew exactly how they were built. He himself built a part of them and yet he was excited for this to happen. He knew very well, that after this, he would be an enemy of the Valar. But since the Valar seemed to hate him anyway, he didn’t mind.  
Mairon was walking through Almaren, Gothmogh and Ungolianth were by his side. Both were servants of Melkor and all three of them were heading for the place, where the party took place. It was time to end the lucky days of Almaren.  
“There will be guards, they won’t let us in”, warned Ungolianth rather nervous and rapped her arms around Gothmogs. “Don’t worry, we don’t need permission”, he said with a sinister smile. “We have power”, added Mairon.   
Melkor said it himself, Mairon was the most powerful of the Maiar and now he was ready to show this power, to direct it against those who dared to betray him, who dared to talk about Melkor without any respect, who dared to claim this world for their own and ignored the other powers which lived in it.  
The eagles were guarding the gates to the big gardens of Nessa, but ere they could even try to stop Mairon or his companions, they caught fire and burnt to ashes. Mairon didn’t even do much, he just needed a little snap and it happened.   
From the destroyed bodies, two ghosts arose. Like every Maiar, the eagles were immortal, yet their spirits flew away, heading for the big halls of Lord Namó in the east of Almaren. “See”, smiled Mairon. “Power is everything and in the right hands it can be terrific.”   
He lifted his hand and the big gate broke into pieces. The soft music which flew through the air just a moment ago stopped. Mairon walked over the broken pieces very calmly.  
In front of him there was the garden of Nessa, a beautiful sight, yet it was filled with all the Valar and some Maiar. Gothmog followed him, and so did Ungolianth, yet she was far more hesitant. “Good evening, oh mighty Valar”, greeted Mairon.  
“You again, servant of Aule”, shouted Varda. “Mairon”, whispered Aule in disbelief. “Mai..” This came from Curumo as well as from Eonwe, they stared at him, as if they saw him for the first time in their life.  
“Now, servant of Aule, what brings you here, destroying our peace again”, wondered Manwe and took a step forward, he looked very angry, yet Mairon wasn’t afraid. The most powerful being in Ea wasn’t Manwe and both of them knew this for a fact.  
“First of all, I’m not serving Aule anymore, nor anyone else in this land of lies”, began Mairon. “And your peace is just one of these lies, Manwe.” He grinned at the lord of the Valar. “It will soon break”, he declared. “Are you threatening me, Maiar, you should know your place”, growled Manwe.  
Mairon laughed. “And you should know yours.” He lifted his hands. “You aren’t the righteous king of this world Manwe, Melkor is and you know it.” Gasps could be heard from the crowd. “And from this day on, he will declare war. This war shall show who really is worthy to rule Ea.” With his last words, all light faded. A terrible earthquake shook the world. And then there was nothing but darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Almaren was breaking apart. Giant waves came over the holy land and destroyed the mighty palaces, the nice gardens, the shiny lights. Mairon watched without any emotion as the halls of Aule were drowned by the sea.  
He was flying above Almaren and wasn’t bothered by any of the Valar or their servants. They all were way too busy to save themselves and their precious belongings. It only showed how pathetic they were. Mairon knew that everything he was going to create would be better and more beautiful than anything in Almaren ever was.  
With a shake of his head he turned away and headed to the north of Arda. Melkor told him, that they were going to meet there after the destruction of the lamps. Gothmog and Ungolanth were flying right behind him. No annoying light was exposing them to the eyes of the Valar.  
“Farewell you degenerates”, muttered Mairon rather harsh. He had to admit, that it had been quite hard to see the disappointment in the eyes of Eonwe and lord Aule. But neither one of them would’ve understood how he felt. This was a fact.  
Mairon made his decision and there was no going back. He was part of the darkness now and he would’ve lied if he said that he didn’t like it. “How are we supposed to see something in this damned darkness”, complained Gothmog and growled a little.  
“You are a spirit of fire, if you need light, make it”, answered Mairon shortly. He didn’t have the time for such nonsense; he had to focus on finding Melkor. That wasn’t that difficult tho, since the Valar had an immense Aura, which could be seen from very far away, but only for those who knew his powers.  
It didn’t take very long to find Melkor. His power was so intense that Mairon was practically drawn to it. The Valar was standing far in the north of the world, near some dire mountains, which were very close to the edge of the world.   
As Mairon landed, Melkor lifted his mighty arms. “Lieutenant you war worth thousands of Valar”, he claimed and laughed. “Those lamps broke like sticks under my hands.” Mairon laughed with Melkor. “All because of your power my lord”, he joked.   
“Oh well, I’m quite amazing you are right”, said Melkor with a little smile. “Don’t think too much of yourself”, ordered Mairon. “How couldn’t I, considering the fact, that I own the most beautiful thing in all of Ea.” With this words, he hugged Mairon, and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Melkor, the others”, reminded Mairon. “I’m very sorry blacksmith”, lied Melkor, he wasn’t sorry at all. “I’m just very happy.” He smiled an honest bright smile. “Finally I don’t have to hide anymore. The war can begin.” Mairon nodded. “It can, all of the Valar heard my words.”  
“How did it feel”, asked Melkor. “Amazing, I felt…powerful.” It was the perfect word for the situation. “You will get even more powerful, my precious”, promised Melkor and pointed at the mountains. “These mountains will be the place for our own castle, our own fortress.” He made a well placed pause. “Utumno.”   
“Sounds great”, smiled Mairon. The Lieutenant of Melkor, the most powerful of the Valar. “But, although I agree with everyone else, that you are indeed admirable, your name shall be a different one, for our enemies. Do you have any ideas.” Mairon nearly laughed. “Eonwe called me Gothaur”, he answered. “Yet, I would prefer…” He stopped and thought for a moment. “Sauron.”  
“Sauron”, echoed Melkor. “So it shall be.” The newly named Sauron nodded. “I should get started. The fortress won’t build itself.” Melkor laid his arm on his shoulders. “We shall build it. Together.” This single word was so beautiful, that Mairon couldn’t resist. He kissed Melkor shortly. “Together.” They smiled at each other and walked towards the mountains.   
Both of them were surrounded by a powerful Aura full of fire and hatred towards the Valar. They began with their work. The first steps were made. Mairon had fallen and risen again. As the dark angel of Melkor. The one who arose in might. 

The End


End file.
